emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7332/7333 (29th October 2015)
Plot Rishi arranges a private meeting. Sarah isn't pleased when she discovers Ross has stayed the night but Debbie asks him to move in permanently. Lachlan is worried to discover the Youth Offending Team are coming back tomorrow to see how he is getting on. Ross informs Debbie on what happened between him and Pete while she was away but assures her they have called a truce. Carly spreads the word on a last minute Halloween party at Tug Ghyll and decides to invite Kirin now that he has broken up with Belle. Andy's concerned to learn that Ross has moved in at Mulberry Cottage. The factory workers gossip about Jai as he blatantly takes cocaine in the office. Debbie and Ross break the news to Pete that they're back together. Belle invites herself to the party at Tug Ghyll but Carly refuses to allow Lachlan to attend. Pete isn't impressed with Ross' confession but agrees that the news won't affect their truce. Ross is grateful. Rishi secretly meets with Nikhil and Molly at a hotel outside of the village. Nikhil informs him that he is in the country on a business trip as he is planning to open up a number of hotels in Europe. Rishi tells him he is proud of him and explains to Nikhil about Jai's problems and how he fears Priya is struggling to manage the factory. He asks Nikhil to return to the factory and save it. Priya reveals to David that she is excited to take over as manager as Rishi plans to remove Jai from the business. David is concerned and tries to convince Priya that they need to help Jai through his problems. Nikhil is horrified when Rishi tells him that Jai is taking cocaine but insists he can't return to Emmerdale. Rishi tries to persuade him to return for the night to see Jai and Priya but he refuses, not wanting to encounter Debbie. Belle sets off for the Halloween party, promising Zak she won't drink. Cain is annoyed to get a text message from Debbie to say she's back with Ross. Tracy and Finn try to persuade Eric to give them the night off to go to the Halloween party and storm out when he refuses. Lachlan overhears Chrissie asking Bernice to put a word in for Lachlan tomorrow. Debbie tells Cain that she realised she loved Ross while she was away. He's concerned but agrees to support her. The party gets underway at Tug Ghyll. Belle's jealous when she arrives and witnesses Kirin talking to Vanessa. Priya lays into Jai when Laurel informs her he is taking cocaine on the premises. He reacts badly and begins insulting the staff, causing them all to walk out. Nikhil secretly returns to the village and watches as Debbie passes down Main Street. Belle gets drunk at the Halloween party. Rishi walks in on Priya and Jai arguing at the factory. Lawrence presents Bernice with a new engagement ring and informs her he's booked their wedding day - 24th November - the week before Chrissie's court hearing. Lachlan decides to gatecrash the Halloween party. Eric struggles in the restaurant on his own. A guilty Tracy returns and stands up for Eric as he receives a complaint from an abusive customer. A drunken Belle makes a show of herself at the party by coming onto Kirin and ranting at Vanessa before throwing up. Rishi breaks the news to Jai that he's taken legal action to remove him from the business and that Priya will be taking over management duties. The police arrive at Mulberry Cottage to speak to Ross about Pete's confession of leaving him for dead. Belle refuses to let anyone take her home and staggers off alone. David and Leyla throw Lachlan out of the party. Jai is furious with Rishi and Priya taking the business away from him and accuses them both of stabbing him in the back. He trashes the place before storming out. David is astounded to return home and find Nikhil waiting for him, having found David's spare key. Eric is impressed with how Tracy handles the customers but Leyla is concerned when Tracy would rather stay and drink with Eric than return to the party. Lachlan catches up with Belle and offers to walk her home. Zak arrives to collect her from the party and is horrified to learn she left on her own with Lachlan not far behind. Ross plays it down to the police saying that Pete did attack him but he was also attacked by a gang later that night and that they were responsible for leaving him for dead. They leave frustrated, knowing he is lying. Debbie is pleased that Ross has protected Pete. Nikhil explains to David how he's ended up returning to the village. He tells David that he doesn't think he can cope returning and seeing Debbie constantly. Lisa and Zak are relieved when Belle returns home but Zak is sharp with Lachlan and throws him out. Megan finds Jai taking cocaine in the cemetery. Off his face, he falls grabbing her stomach in the process. She panics when he comments that she's put on weight before collapsing and passing out. She rushes away, leaving him lying there. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Customer - Giles Miller *DS Baker - Jules Watson *Melinda - Amelia Sefton (uncredited) Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, factory floor, office and staff room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, lounge and dining room *Café Main Street *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Unknown hotel *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front of house, restaurant and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Interior and exterior *Unknown road *Cemetery Notes *First appearance of Nikhil and Molly Sharma since 20th August 2013, although Nikhil's voice can be heard on 20th September 2013 and Molly appears in pre-recorded video footage on 13th January 2014 and 30th January 2014. *This was an hour long episode broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episode broadcast on 30th October 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *The unknown child actress portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Debbie Dingle recalls holding a gun to Chas Dingle's head in Episode 6534 (23rd April 2013). *Several customers in The Grange are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Chrissie Sugden: "I don't want you to make arrangements around me though." Lawrence White: "No, we want you to be there!" Bernice Blackstock: "Of course, it'll give you something to look forward to before they bang you up." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes